In this specification where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
Drug delivery is the method or process of administering a pharmaceutical compound to achieve a therapeutic effect in humans and animals.
Drug delivery technologies have been developed to improve bioavailability, safety, duration, onset or release, of the pharmaceutical compound.
When developing drug delivery technologies, problems likely to be encountered include compatibility of the drug delivery system and the pharmaceutical compound, maintaining an adequate and effective duration, potential for side effects, and meeting patient convenience and compliance. As a consequence, many drug delivery technologies fall short of desired improvements and requirements.
Accordingly, there is still a need for alternate delivery systems that effectively deliver drugs and other biologically active compounds.